Semangka!
by Kyuminyeeunhae 968
Summary: Ini semua berasal dari tukang buah yang menawarkan buah semangka ke Kyuhyun. dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati membelinya. tapi saat membuka semangka itu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun langsung merasa di rugikan. ada apa dengan semangka itu?


**SEMANGKA!**

**SEMANGKA!**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Tukang Buah (?)**

** Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Genre : Terserah chingudeul XD**

**.**

**FF INI TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EyD, GAJE, DAN ANEH!**

**.**

**DILARANG MARAH-MARAH KARENA KE-GAJEAN DAN KE-ANEHAN FF INI! KARENA SAYA SUDAH MEMBERI WARNING DI ATAS!**

**FF INI MILIK SAYA, NINA A NIZZ (KYUMINYEEUNHAE) or KYUMINYEEUNHAE 968**

**.**

.

.

.

Pulang dari pekerjaannya yang membuatnya sangat lelah, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke orang yang sedang berjualan buah. Entah kanapa walaupun sekarang hari sudah larut, tapi masih ada saja pedagang buah yang berjualan buah. (pedagang buah : Gue ini yang jualan! Masalah buat loe!)

Kyuhyun pun turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati tukang buah itu.

"Ini berapa bang?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah buah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah apel.

Tukang buah itu pun menjawab, "Oh, ini... ini mahal bang." Jawab pedagang buah yang sepertinya tidak nyambung.

"Terus, mana yang murah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Pedagang itu pun langsung menunjuk sebuah semangka yang cukup besar di sebelahnya.

"Ya ini murah. Mumpung lagi diskon 80%!" seru pedagang itu semangat.

"Apa ini manis?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk buah itu.

"Sangat manis!" seru pedagang itu.

"Apa ini dalemnya berwarna merah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sangat merah!" seru pedagang itu yakin.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir, "Ehmm, _oke_, saya beli ini aja." Ucap Kyuhyun final.

Pedagang itu pun langsung memasukkan semangka itu ke dalam plastik dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Kyuhyun bangun dengan wajah yang sangat kusut. Dia berjalan dengan tangan yang terus mengucek-ucek matanya itu, Kyuhyun melihat sosok _hyung_ tercintanya. Matanya langsung berbinar senang saat menemukan sosok _hyung_nya sedang membantu Ryeowook yang sedang memasak itu.

"Minnie _hyung..._!" panggilnya riang.

Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"_Wae_, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang masih sibuk membantu Ryeowook.

"_Hyung.. hyung..._ aku punya sesuatu untukmu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik pelan kaos Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik ke _magnae_ ini.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ikut denganku.." Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin ke meja makan. Setelah sampai di sana, Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk. "duduk dulu, _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menurut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat itu dengan tangan kanan yang menjinjing kresek besar dan tangan kirinya yang memegang pisau besar atau golok ya? Entah apa itu namanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil semangka itu dari dalam kantong kresek dan menaruh semangka itu di hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku membelikanmu semangka, _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak membelikanku labu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Karena kata pedagangnya semangka ini SANGAT MANIS dan SANGAT MERAH! Jadi aku beli saja ini." jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun membatin, _'Sebenarnya karena ini diskon 80% hahahaha'_

"Oke Kyu! Kita belah saja sekarang!" seru Sungmin semangat.

Kyuhyun pun mulai mengangkat pisau besar itu, bersiap membelahnya. Hingga...

BRAK... semangka itu terbelah dua.

Apa reaksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Mari kita liat. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya melihat dengan tampang pongo terlihat bahwa mereka _sweatdrop_ -_-'

"Katanya warnanya merah?" tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan yang masih fokus dengan semangka yang sudah terbelah itu.

"Kata pedagangnya sih begitu." Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih fokus dengan semangka yang sudah terbelah itu juga.

'_Aku dirugikan dan dibohongi!'_ Kyuhyun membatin geram.

Tanpa babibu, Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan semangka itu dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Kau ingin kemana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ke orang yang sudah membohongiku!" seru Kyuhyun dan langsung menuntup pintu itu dengan kencangnya.

.

.

**Di tempat tukang buah...**

.

.

BRAK... Kyuhyun menjatuhkan semangka itu dengan sangat keras.

"Kau membohongiku!" tuduh Kyuhyun geram.

"Apa maksud tuan?" tanya pedagang itu tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Terlihat dengan ucapannya ke Kyuhyun barusan atau bisa di katakan dia tenang menjawabnya.

Kyuhyun semakin kesal dengan pedagang itu. Dengan cepat, dia membuka kantong kresek yang dibawanya dan langsung memperlihatkan ke pedagang itu.

"Kau liat! Katanya semangka ini berwarna merah bahkan sangat merah! Tapi, kenapa ini berwarna putih dan warna merahnya pun sangat samar-samar!" Kyuhyun protes dengan suara yang sangat tinggi.

"Tenang tuan." Ucap pedagang itu.

"Tenang bagaimana? Kau membohongiku!" seru Kyuhyun lagi.

"Memangnya tuan membelah semangka ini bagaimana?" tanya pedagang itu sambil berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergeming mendengar pertanyaan si pedagang.

"Memang ngaruh ya cara membelahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah tenang.

"Tentu!" jawab pedagang itu mantap. Kyuhyun hanya ber 'o' ria. "jadi, bagaimana tuan membelah semangka ini?" tanya pedagang itu.

"Aku membelahnya dengan melayangkan golok ke semangka ini hingga semangka ini terbelah menjadi dua." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"PANTES!" seru pedagang itu setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak, "Pantes kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Harusnya tuan jangan membelahnya dengan cara melayangkan sebuah golok!" seru pedangang itu.

"Lho? Memang kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih bingung.

"Tuan tau? Semangka itu kaget karena tuan melayangkan golok hingga membuat semangka itu terbelah. Tadinya semangka itu memang merah bahkan sangat merah! Tapi karena tuan membelahnya dengan cara seperti itu maka semangkanya kaget. Dan semangka ini pun menjadi pucat! Makanya semangka itu berbuah warnanya menjadi putih pucat seperti ini!" jelas pedagang itu dengan mengebu-gebu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat dan mambatin, _'Baru kali ini aku mendengar semangka yang bisa keget dan langsung pucat, hingga membuat warnanya berubah. Siapa yang babo di sini?'_

_._

_._

Sekian FF gaje saya.. Sekalian mau minta maaf karena sekarang bulan puasa. FF my hero ga saya lanjutkan dulu ya. Soalnya kan sekarang puasa.

FF ini juga pernah saya publish di FB jadi maaf kalau udah ada yang baca. Sampe bertemu di FF gaje lainnya! #emang ada ynag mau?


End file.
